geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebellion
Rebellion is a 2.0/2.1 Hard Demon created by Bryan1150. It is the first level in his unofficially titled "Level Remix" series, followed by Obscurum and Windswept Prospect. This level is quite special, as it incorporates the design of all 1.9 levels by FunnyGame, such as Rainbow Dust, Reincarnation, La Campanella, Another World, Revolution, Dreamer, and Death Moon into some of its layouts. The result is a rather difficult (due to the high amount of moving obstacles) yet nostalgic demon. Gameplay The level begins with a cube section with several jumps, after which there is a short, but very difficult mini-wave segment. They are followed by a relatively tricky UFO segment and a capped dual cube and ball. This ends the introduction. Next comes a ship sequence set in an iridescent tunnel, where the player must try not to touch the floor and ceiling, which continually rises and falls to constantly throw off the player. Then a short dual cube section with timings and a long wave segment, interrupted by a short ship sequence. Here, you must remember each movement of the character due to the sharp movements of objects. Further, a mini-UFO, first with slides and then with spinning obstacles, this section also requires memorization (style of La Campanella). This section ends with an incredibly difficult accelerated mini-cube and robot, a mini-cube in the scenery from Death Moon can be considered the most difficult part in the level. The second half of the level is somewhat simpler than the first, although it is too early to relax. First comes the mini-ball segment, there is no need to memorize much, but there are several tricky timings. Then there is a ship sequence with a rainbow-like background, and there is a boss fight which is similar to the one from Deadlocked. At the battle, you need to remember not only about the lasers of the bosses themselves but also about the almost imperceptible shots of other monsters. The level is almost over, there is a long half-speed cube section with some timings. The level ends with one final wave segment with slowly falling obstacles, then the name of the level, the creator's nickname and the inscription “Funnygame <3” appear. User Coins There are three User Coins in the level. *The first coin is in the second ship part, which imitates Reincarnation. The coin is located at 23%. The player must hold right after the gravity portal. The player will then get the coin and teleport back. *The second coin is at 40%, from a section imitating La Campanella. In the last part of the mini UFO where there are many moving saw-blades (this part imitates La Campanella). The saw-blades will constantly rotate. The player must keep jumping to collect the coin and dodge the saw-blades before moving to the next section. *The third and final coin is at 45%, and it will be a robot in a section imitating Dreamer. After jumping onto a small column, jump high to go into a passage, then jump again to get the coin hanging above. Fails *GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 86% due to missing a jump orb (the one shown below). ** *TheMeowingDog crashed at 89% due to his iPad not responding to his touch. *Andromeda crashed at 90% for clicking too fast. *Dz3sEr crashed at 91% due to releasing the wave just barely too soon. * ____ crashed at 81% in the new version due to clicking too early. Trivia *The password for the level is 123456. *The level contains 39,987 objects. *Here are the FunnyGame levels which design was used, in order of appearance: **Rainbow Dust **Revolution **Dreamer **Death Moon (made with his alternate account, Caustic) **Reincarnation **La Campanella **Another World * This level has a boss fight at 67%. * Michigun found a secret way in the level and it was unrated, but Bryan1150 patched it and it was rated again. * Bryan1150 went on to adopt a similar idea in a Zobros tribute, "Obscurum". * The word "Rebellion" was meant to pair with "Revolution", given that both levels used the same song. Same thing to Obscurum/Luminum. * The level became impossible in Update 2.1. However, the creator, Bryan, updated it by replacing some parts with 2.1 features and of course, made it possible to beat. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hard Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels